


The Soldier and the Spy fanart ii

by Georgefittleworth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgefittleworth/pseuds/Georgefittleworth
Summary: Fanart forThe Soldier and The Spy, byEsbe.





	The Soldier and the Spy fanart ii

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225225) by [Esbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156042074@N05/37731336882/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
